


Say My Name (we'll never be alone again)

by Sarashina_Nikki



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarashina_Nikki/pseuds/Sarashina_Nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Frankenstein's monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name (we'll never be alone again)

**Author's Note:**

> Download link: http://www.mediafire.com/?k7c948imdux2z7s
> 
> Say My Name (we'll never be afraid again) is the journey of Erik Lehnsherr from frightened child to ruthless crusader.
> 
> I worked on this vid for months last year, got it to about 80% finished, and then let it languish until just recently. I had a sudden burst of inspiration and finished it over the weekend. Not gonna lie, the first time I watched the completed vid from start to finish I got all teary. Erik, complex sympathetic supervillian that he is, is one of my favorite characters.
> 
> The amazing song is by Florence and the Machine. I kind of get shivers at how well the lyrics fit Erik's life.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it too. :)


End file.
